Stars of the Ocean
by XxDarkWolfxX01
Summary: Oceanstar is the proud leader of the clan known as "Clan of the sea" Oceanclan. Read as Oceanstar goes through his life and what untold tales and adventures come his way, not to mention a prophecy that may lead him to a hidden fate...
1. Prologue

Moonlight cast across the sandy landscape, ocean water swaying back and forth calmly with the wind. A silver blur ran past the bushes and onto the gentle sand, their paws dotting the surface of the sand. The grey tabby cat came to a halt in front of the endless ocean in front of him. He lay down on the sand and made a relaxed purr. Licking his paw and rubbing It behind his ears, he gazed up at the stars of Silverpelt. Another cat emerged from the bushes and joined the grey tabby. This cat had a sand colored pelt, black muzzle and paws to match. The tabby turned his head toward the sand pelted cat as he emerged from his laying position. "You're later than I had expected." the tabby meowed as he gazed uponthe cat. The sandy cat dipped his head at the tabby. "My apologies, Oceanstar. Fangtooth is still recovering from the battle, I was checking in with the medicine cat to see how he was recovering." the sandy cat replied. Oceanstar, the grey tabby nodded his head to show he understood.

"How are the others?" he asked turning his head back toward the ocean in front of him. "They are recovering as well,I'm sure it wont be long before they start training their apprentices once again. Fangtooth was dogged enough to resume today despite having a wound the size of a shrew on his torso." the sandy cat replied. "I see. Fangtooth has always been like that. A determined warrior, even when he was a young kit" Oceanstar purred with amusement. "You have been an exceptional deputy, Sandleaf. I will never forget that." Oceanstar meowed. "Why are you saying that as if you were about to leave Oceanclan? Surely you're not being soft and leaving clan life to be a kittypet and live with twolegs are you? You were clanborn you would never-" "I never said I was" Oceanstar cut off Sandleaf.

"Then what are you saying?" Sandleaf asked with a puzzled glance. Oceanstar made a mrrow of amusement. "Nothing Sandleaf, just a compliment." Oceanstar meowed. "Oh...alright..." Sandleaf replied in a low tone. "What about your brother? What have you heard from him?" Sandleaf asked. Oceanstar made a small huff and started to paw the sand with his paw. "Theres nothing I need to know about him. I dont consider him my brother anymore.." Oceanstar mewed in a soft voice. "It must be hard to think of kin that way. I would find it hard if I were in your pawsteps." Sandleaf replied. Oceanstars only response was a small nod. "Has Mouseblade recieved any prophecies recently?" Oceanstar meowed with question.

Sandleaf only shook his head. "Not since you have recieved your prophecy, Oceanstar" Sandleaf meowed lifting his head. "I see, if she hasnt recieved another prophecy then it must be true." Oceanstar meowed softly. Sandleaf looked up and gazed at the tabby, whose fur was shining in the moonlight. "The prophecy I have been given must be fullfilled." Oceanstar meowed looking at the moon. "But Oceanstar...you are leader of our clan surely theres something else you can do!" Sandleaf protested. "Theres no stopping me at this point, Sandleaf..." Oceanstar meowed, looking at the cat with ocean blue eyes. "I will do what I have to do and you do what you have to.." Oceanstar purred.

For a moment, Oceanstar stopped. He lifted his head, tasting the air. "I know that smell..." Oceanstar meowed to himself. His eyes grew wide as he dashed off with Sandleaf trailing behind. "What is it, Oceanstar?" Sandleaf asked. "Dogs" Oceanstar replied, running through the brambles, small tuffs offur getting caught on a few. "In the camp?" Sandleaf asked. "They're entering the camp now. Sandleaf, you and I will confront the dogs, do not wake up the other clanmates, its better if we do this alone. From the scent I can pick out, there are only three dogs. We can take them." Oceanstar commanded, running into Oceanclan camp.

Sure enough the dogs were outside the camp, two smaller ones and one larger one. "You take the smaller ones, Sandleaf and I will handle the large one." Oceanstar commanded the sandy cat. Sandleaf nodded as he lunged at one of the dogs, scratching out its eyes. Blood poured from the dogs face as it whimpered in pain and ran off. The other small dog was too afraid of Sandleaf to attack him that the dog ran off after the other one. "They were easy, the real challenge will be attacking this large dog here" Oceanstar meowed as he scratched the dog on the leg. The large dog grabbed Oceanstar by the scruff and threw him into a nearby tree. Sandleaf tackled the dog and bit its neck. The dog howled for a moment and threw Sandleaf off. Sandleaf quickly recovered and scratched the dogs muzzle. The dog growled and bit Sandleaf on the neck. The dog stood there, clenching Sandleaf between both of his teeth as Sandleaf helplessly hung there, gasping for air. "Sandleaf!" Oceanstar exclaimed. Oceanstar ran up to the immense dog and scratched a large wound in the dogs chest. The dog collapsed and released its grip on Sandleaf.

Oceanstar zprang over to Sandleaf and looking him over. There was a large wound in his neck, pouring blood by the minute. "Sandleaf?" Oceanstar asked, nudging the cat slightly. "Oceanstar...fulfill the prophecy...for me. Its my time...I am doing to Starclan...and I'll finally be able to see my sister again..." Sandleaf meowed with a weak tone. Oceanstar backed away from the cat slightly. "Whats going on out here? I heard hissing and growling everywhere." Talonpetal asked as she emerged from the elders den. Soon after she entered the camp, more cats gathered around, murmurs of confusion flowing throughout the camp.

Oceanstar looked at the lifeless dog in front of him and motionless Sandleaf. "There was a dog attack. Sandleaf was killed. He died protecting his clan. Starclan will remember his bravery." Oceanstar meowed. The other cats all nodded in agreement. Oceanstar grabbed Sandleaf by the pelt and dragged him over to the burial place. The cats gathered around and began a silent vigil for Sandleaf. Oceanstar then thought of how the conversation he had with Sandleaf earlier was possibly the last conversation he would have with his dear friend for a long time. But not as long as it seemed.


	2. Chapter 1

"Oceankit wake up!" a cat purred as he shoved the young tabby kit in the side. Oceankit made a small groan in response as the young black pelted kit looked at him. "Come on! The warriors came just came back with their fresh kill! Dont you want to see what they caught?" the black kit asked. "Alright Cloverkit thats enough." a orange tabby she-cat purred. "But Eagleye he wont get up! He's been sitting here like mouse dung all morning. I wanna play!" Cloverkit whined. "Now now, Cloverkit" Eagleye coaxed the young kit. Eagleye licked the side of Oceankits face.

"Oceankit, it is time to wake up." Eagleye purred. Oceankit pushed the she-cat's paw away and continued his slumber. "Oceankit." Eagleye meowed once more, picking up the kit by the scruff. "Huh? What?" Oceankit said opening one eye. "Good morning." Eagleye meowed with amusement as she put the kit down. "Oh good morning" Oceankit meowed happily. "Come on Oceankit! The warriors came back with their kills!" Cloverkit yelped, running out of the nursery with Oceankit not far behind. "Dont go too far you two!" Eagleye meowed.

Oceankit tried to keep up with his brother. Cloverkit was a jet black tom with four white paws, a white spot on one of his eyes, and another spot on his tail and leg with leaf green eyes flowing with life. Oceankits other brother, Stonekit, had a misty stone colored pelt with a white belly, a patch of brown fur going around his neck, darker gray spots on his back and rear, with golden amber eyes and a white muzzle. "Oceankit hurry up!" Cloverkit yelled, Oceankit trailing behind. Oceankit sped up as fast as he could to catch up with the kit.

"Here we are! Look at all the prey!" Cloverkit meowed in amazement. "How did you catch it all?" Cloverkit asked Duskstorm, a she-cat of Oceanclan. "Well, once you've had training and learn to be a warrior, you'll catch many kinds of prey. After all it is new-leaf. Prey is plentiful around here." Duskstorm replied. "Cool! I want to become a warrior so I can fight other clans!" Cloverkit meowed, bouncing up and down happily. "Its not that simple, young one." Windclaw meowed. Cloverkit looked up at the golden tom. "Huh?" he squeaked.

"Warriors cant go and attack clans without reason to. Its in the warrior code. Besides, Oceanclan is a peaceful clan, We would not attack without reason. If Wavestar decides we need to attack then we will attack, but we will never attack just to see bloodshed, I'll promise you that." Windclaw explained. "Alright Windclaw, dont bore the young ones out of their flea bitten minds now." Duskstorm meowed at Windclaw. "Well you kits run along now, the apprentices are being trained, perhaps you could check out what they're doing right about now." Dusktorm meowed, nudging the cats over to the sandplace, near the beach.

Oceankit quickly padded behind Cloverkit. Cloverkit abruptly came to a halt and looked at Oceankit. "Hey, I've got an idea! Let go-" Cloverkit lowered his tone so no other cat would hear. "Lets go into the forest and catch our own prey! Think of how proud Eagleye would be of us if we brought her back a sparrow or something!" Cloverkit meowed softly. "It sounds fun but...what if we get caught?" Oceankit asked with a concerned mew. "We'll hide our scent so no one can find us." Cloverkit meowed, as he padded over to a pile of mud in the corner near a bush. He began rolling in it as it covered his body. Oceankit joined in and soon after, both kits were covered in the muck and mud. "Alright lets go!" Cloverkit meowed with excitement.

"What do you think you two are doing?" a cat asked from behind. It was Stonekit. Unlike Oceankit and Cloverkit, Stonekit was more interested in working with delicacy and following the warrior code. It was his dream to become a strong hard working warrior. "Uh...nothing, we were just playing in the mud!" Cloverkit meowed but Stonekit's expression didnt change. "Yeah! We were practicing to become warriors!" Oceankit meowed. "Then why are you this far away from camp?" Stonekit scolded in a serious tone. "Uh...we wanted to practice so...we wanted to make it as realistic as possible!" Cloverkit meowed. Stonekit did not fully trust them with that response and yet he walked off back to the nursery. "I believe you, but I've got my eye on both of you." Stonekit warned, padding away. "Alright lets go! Quickly before anyone sees us!" Cloverkit meowed, speeding into the forest. Oceankit quickly followed behind. "Look we'll just catch a few pieces of prey by ourselves and then come back! And think about it, if we catch something big they might make us apprentices early!" Cloverkit meowed, running into the depths of Oceanclan territory. Oceankit had a pang of uneasiness go through his body. His stomach tightened as he closely followed the black kit and before long, the two couldnt be seen from outside the forest.

"Look over there!" Cloverkit yelped as he came to a sudden halt. Oceankit stopped and looked where Cloverkit motioned his tail. Near a bush was asmall shrew pecking at the ground. "Im so gonna catch it" Cloverkit said with a self-rightous tone of voice and bolted off to catch it. The shrew flew farther away from Cloverkit as he attempted to pounce on top of it. With every attack attempt, Cloverkit was traveling deeper into the forest. Oceankit followed behind. "Hey...Im stuck!" Oceankit heard Cloverkit yelp. Oceankit ran as fast as he could through the forest and soon met up with Cloverkit who was trapped in a few brambles. "Hold on, I'll get you out!" Oceankit meowed, grabbing the brambles with his teeth. Small tufts of fur were attached to the brambles where Cloverkit was caught, making ithard forthe young kit to get a firm grip on the brambles. "I cant pull them away! My teeth arent strong enough." Oceankit meowed softly.

"Should we go back and get another cat to help?" Cloverkit asked. Oceankit shook his head. "Then the whole clan will know we've been in the forest and we'll get in big trouble." Oceankit meowed. Oceankits ears perked up as rustling from the bushes was heard. He tugged more on the brambles, trying to pull the young kit loose, before something worse happened.


End file.
